All Good Things...
| date = 2364, 2370, 2395 | stardate = 41153.7, 47988.1 | author = Michael Jan Friedman | format = hardcover | published = June 1994 | reformat = paperback | reprint = April 1995 | pages = 248 | ISBN = ISBN 0671521489 | image = 220px|Episode image. | episode = 7x25, 7x26 | air date = 23 May 1994 | production number = 277, 278 | written = & | director = | comic cover = 220px|Comic adaptation cover image. | comic cover artist = Sonia Hillios | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | penciller = Jay Scott Pike | inker = Jose Marzan Jr. | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | comic publisher = DC Comics | comic published = June 1994 | comic pages = | comic ISBN = | comic omnibus = }} "All Good Things…" was the final episode of , released with both a novelization and comic adaptation. Description :In the last seven years, Captain Picard and the crew of the starship have visited strange new worlds, encountered life in all its galactic diversity, and faced deadlier enemies than man has ever known. They have truly gone where no one has gone before, and in the process made ''Star Trek: The Next Generation into the most successful syndicated dramatic program of all time. Now, after seven years, their television journey is coming to a close. Pocket Books is proud to present the novelization of the classic final episode.'' :Seven years ago, Captain Jean-Luc Picard first faced the judgment of the Q Continuum—a race of beings with godlike powers over time and space who presumed to gauge humanity's fitness to exist in the galaxy. Seven years ago they suspended judgment, but now their decision has been reached: The human race will be eliminated, not only in the present, but throughout time. Humanity will never have existed at all. :The only chance to save mankind lies with Captain Picard. An old enemy has granted him the power to revisit his life as it was seven years before, and to experience his life twenty-five years in the future. With the help of friendships that span time and space, Picard struggles to defeat the plans of the Q Continuum. But even as he fights to save the human race from total extinction, he has been set up to be the unwitting agent of mankind's destruction. :In his effort to save humanity, Picard must sacrifice himself and all those he loves… perhaps more than once. And if their sacrifice fails, all mankind is doomed. Summary Jean-Luc Picard bounces between three time periods after suspicious visits from characters from Q's first encounter with Picard. Q sits in judgment of mankind, while providing behind-the-scenes assistance to Picard in allowing him to shift in time. References Characters Episode characters :Androna (female) • • Nell Chilton • Beverly Crusher • Data • • • Gates • Jae • • Kellogg • Geordi La Forge • Tujiro Nakamura • Miles O'Brien • Alyssa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • Andrew Powell • Q • Paul Rice • William T. Riker • Tomalak • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf • Natasha Yar Leah Brahms • Alandra La Forge • Bret La Forge • Sidney La Forge • Albert Lee • Munoz • Isaac Newton • Rippert • Norah Satie Novelization characters :Androna (male) • Reginald Barclay • • Calan • Nell Chilton • • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • • • Genovese • Sonya Gomez • Guinan • • Geordi La Forge • Sam Lavelle • Robin Lefler • Mayhew • Mot • Tujiro Nakamura • Miles O'Brien • Alissa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • Ben Prieto • Katherine Pulaski • Q • William T. Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Sutcliffe • Tomalak • The Traveler • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Worf • Natasha Yar Leah Brahms • Jack Crusher • Robert DeSoto • Alidar Jarok • Stephen Hawking • K'Ehleyr • Korina • Alandra La Forge • Bret La Forge • Sidney La Forge • Albert Lee • Makur • Maturin • Benjamin Maxwell • McBurney • Christian McCloy • Munoz • Isaac Newton • Torar Olaffok • Robert Picard • Rippert • Ro Laren • Norah Satie • Selar • Elizabeth Shelby • Sito Jaxa • Zul Comic adaptation characters :Androna (female) • Beverly Crusher • Data • • Geordi La Forge • Tujiro Nakamura • Miles O'Brien • Alissa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • William T. Riker • Tomalak • Deanna Troi • Worf • Natasha Yar Leah Brahms • Alandra La Forge • Bret La Forge • Sidney La Forge • Albert Lee • Munoz • Isaac Newton • Norah Satie Locations :Earth • Cambridge • Chavez system • Dorvan V • Devron • Earth • Earth Station McKinley • Farpoint Station • France • • LaBarre • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 247 • Ten-Forward Alaska • Alpha Tiberia • Beta Retimnion • Betazed • Black Sea • Bol • Caldos colony • Canada • Galorndon Core • Kesprit • Krios • Kurlan • Lake Cataria • Marjono prison camp • Maxia Zeta • Memp'ha outpost • North America • Rigel III • Romulus • Starbase 24 • Tau Ceti • Triannis • Turkana IV Starships and vehicles : ( starship) • (type-6 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • ( starship) • ( ) • ( warbird) • • • • Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • El-Aurian • Human (Eskimo • Russian) • Klingon • Malcorian • Romulan • Terellian Andorian • Bandi • Cardassian • Ferengi • Prophet • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Cambridge University • House of Mogh • Klingon Empire • Q Continuum • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Daystrom Institute • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical Science and technology :acetylcholine • anti-time • cerebral cortex • cloaking device • dilithium • holodeck • hologram • Irumodic Syndrome • peridaxon • phaser • photon torpedo • protomorphosis disease • quantum mechanics • starship • subspace • tachyon • temporal displacement • Terellian plague • trypamine • VISOR • warp nacelle • warp speed Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • gul • housekeeper • Lucasian Chair • professor Other references :21st century • balalaika • batlh • b'lednaya • boatswain's whistle • choctoq • Dagavarian maltmilk • Earl Grey • Grim Reaper • habak • The Iron Feather • jenka • mugato • Occupation of Bajor • planet • poker • Post-Atomic Horror • Prime Directive • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • Sherlock Holmes • stardate • telepathy • Treaty of Algeron • vodka • year Appendices Background * The novelization features twelve black and white images from the episode. Also featured are promos for the second edition of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion and the novel The Romulan Stratagem. * Other final episode novelizations include "What You Leave Behind" (DS9) and "Endgame" (''Voyager''). The Pocket Books description of the "What You Leave Behind" novelization describes it as "a powerful novel in the classic tradition of ''All Good Things...". Related stories * In the alternate future depicted in the DS9 novel miniseries ''Millennium, Picard develops Irumodic Syndrome. * The Devron system, introduced in this episode, was again featured in the video game Away Team, where it served as a meeting place for the and a Borg cube. * In the Captain Picard recalled meeting the Beverly Crusher from the future alternate timeline seen in this episode. Images aGTPicardGeordi.jpg uSS Pasteur aft.jpg|The . file:enterprise McKinley.jpg|Captain Picard with Tasha Yar approaching the newly-complete . file:earlyFrance.jpg|Prehistoric France. file:natasha Yar 2364.jpg|Natasha Yar in 2364. file:futureEnterprise.jpg|The refit in 2395. file:la Forge2390s.jpg|Geordi's future self. file:galaxy-X.jpg|Refit Enterprise-D file:voodieh class vessels attack USS Pasteur.jpg|USS Pasteur attacked. file:william Riker (2395).jpg|Admiral Riker in 2395. file:deanna 2364.jpg|Counselor Troi in 2364. file:lcars anti-time distortion - all good things.jpg|Sensor scan of the anti-time distortion. file:aGT.jpg|Novelization cover image. all Good Things comic.jpg|Comic cover image. uSS Enterprise-D 2395, firing phasers.jpg ambpic.jpg ambpic345.jpg admriker.jpg admriker1.jpg Connections | type2 = episode | series2 = TNG | format2 = epair | before2 = Preemptive Strike | after2 = last episode | type3 = novelizations | series3 = TNG | subtitle3 = | format3 = novelization | before3 = Descent | after3 = Generations | type4 = novel | series4 = | subtitle4 = | format4 = hardcover | before4 = | after4 = Q-Squared | typea = novel | author = Michael Jan Friedman | formata=novel | beforea = Shadows on the Sun | aftera = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = The Collaborator | voyages1 = Entd | adbefore1 = The Soldiers of Fear | adafter1 = Tribble in Paradise | timeframe = Timeframe4 | primary = 2370 | date1 = 3.5 billion years ago | prevdate1 = Reciprocity | nextdate1 = Q-Space | date2 = 2079 | prevdate2 = Encounter at Farpoint | nextdate2 = Surak's Soul | date3 = 2364 | prevdate3 = Encounter at Farpoint | nextdate3 = | date4 = 2395 | prevdate4 = Staying the Course | nextdate4 = }} External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG novelizations category:hardcovers category:tNG comics category:tNG season 7